Imperial Glory
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: Some insight into Emperor Gestahl's character. What he truly thought of the world and its inhabitants. His goals and ambitions. What he truly thought of his subjects.


**Author's Note: I am writing this because I rarely see any insight into Emperor Gehstaul's character, his motive or what he truly thought. I want to touch this because I have never seen another writer touch his character. I hope you like my insights into the Emperor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VI/III. I do not own the characters, the places or things in this game. Everything an anything involving FFVI belongs to Square Co., Squaresoft/Square Enix.**

**Imperial Glory**

Murderer, power hungry. Mad man. I've been called all of these names and more by my adversaries, my soldiers, my comrades. Those fools call me such things, and yet they still serve me, not knowing my true plans for this world. They still follow me blindly, as a child does their mother.

I often wonder, why do they call me such names and still look to me for guidance, rule, democracy. I wonder why they don't just go join those damned Returners on their quest to destroy me. I believe I have that answer. They have no choice.

Of course rebellion crosses their minds; as it often crosses the mind of man. But none of them have the guts, the bron to brand themselves a traitor, or perhaps they are too weak to do such heroic things. After all, General Celes could do so, and she has done so much more.

I often wonder what has become of my pet. She was the only one who has seen me as I truly am. Perhaps she is the perfect example of my power in this world. You see, I took Celes from her parents when she was very young. I killed her parents in fact, for they would not give me their daughter. I infused the girl with magic, succeeded in doing so, and made her my faithful pet. She served me until her mind was clouded by justice, a conscience, and perhaps a soul. For I know I never let her develop such things.

She was my puppet. I said jump, she said how high. I said torch Maranda, and she said how crisp. I could have made her have sex with Kefka, and she would have done so. That is my power.

The power to control, the power to destroy through control, and the power to control power. Those are my gifts, the gifts that the gods gave me. Celes was my puppet, as was Terra. They are all merely puppets in my play, waiting for me to pull the strings. The world is my puppet, waiting for me to wind and release as my own.

I have only one equal, or perhaps equal is the wrong word. I have one loyal subject, and that is Kefka. He plans things before I even have to tell him to. He is one step ahead of me, always coming up with the perfect plans. He is my perfection, not Celes. Celes is my pet, Kefka is my friend. He and I will rule the new world order together. The statues will be revived, and we will rule over the world with their power.

The espers will be our slaves. The Returners will be killed. Terra and Celes will be under my control once more. This is how it all should have been. These were my plans for the future. Kefka and I, ruling over the world with an iron fist. That is why his betrayal is so painful.

Perhaps his ability to plan ahead, his ability to be one step ahead of me was not as a result of loyalty. Perhaps…no I'm positive now. It was as a result of his own ambitions, his own dreams. He cared not of mine goals in life. I was such a fool to trust such a deranged man. I should have known, after all; he was never the same after his first magic infusion.

His madness had shown through in the years to come. I ignored it, too fascinated with his power. I was blind. I should have known…no one has a friend in this world. I should have never regarded any man as my friend, for that is the true folly of man. Expecting friendship from another human being; it is merely a fantasy.

Murderer, power hungry, mad man. Perhaps I am all of those things. After all, this purgatory I am in would certainly prove those statements to be true.

Murderer, power hungry, mad man. I may be all of those things. But Kefka, Kefka is the true embodiment of evil. He is all of those things, amplified to their fullest extent.


End file.
